With the increasingly sophisticated design of electronic devices and wider applications thereof, the demand for the moisture/oxygen blocking capability of electronic products has also increased. In general, electronic devices may achieve moisture/oxygen-blocking effect via a packaging technique to protect the electronic devices inside and to prevent failure or performance attenuation, or even damage, to the electronic devices. Therefore, the packaging technique of electronic devices is constantly improving in terms of moisture/oxygen blocking capability.